Welcome to the School of Nations, dude!
by Crow-watcher
Summary: A new school, and yet another chance to get forgotten. Poor Matthew! But luck will come our young Canadian's way at this school. Welcome to the School of Nations, dude!  Rated M for future content
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey!~ It's Crow here! Well, actually, Mel, but Crow is my username on this. XD Yeah! I'm going to try an actual story. This will be a Gauken Hetalia story! Because I want to write something school related in which I can use multiple pairings but the one I will be focusing on is my current obsession, PruCan.

Oh and there will be multiple view points in this story, but it will be mostly in third person anyways. So yeah. Enjoy~ Oh also. I OWN NOTHING... Well.. I might include a few of my OCs. Like Gino. Yeah. Gino will probably appear at _some_point. Along with Ricard and Zealand.

Edit:: Adding what Prussia is saying after him speaking and made a few changes.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome <strong>**to ****the ****School ****of ****Nations****! **

Matthew let out a small sigh as he gazed up at the building that was his new school. The blond boy simply thought to himself, _Great__, __a __new __school__, __and __yet __another __chance __to __not __get __noticed __and __to __get __forgotten__..._ Shaking his head, he looked back up at the school before adjusting his maple leaf hoodie and forcing himself inside the school, needing to get his dorm.

Walking around the halls, the Canadian found himself lost, in the halls of the school. Spotting a pale kid with silver hair, Matthew blinked and noticed that he was in a, rather sloppily thrown on, uniform. Another thing that he noticed, was that the kid was actually looking in his direction. This caused him to glance behind him to make sure there was nobody behind him, which there wasn't, before walking up closer to the boy, red eyes following him the entire time.

Matthew looked up at the boy, and stuttered out, "U-Uh... I-I'm M-Matthew. D-do you know where the, uh, office is? I, k-kinda need my dorm still... I-I'm a new student..."

The pale boy, who Matthew had officially dubbed 'albino', smirked lightly and said, "Kesesese, I'm Gilbert. Und vhy don't du come vith mich? I can take du zu dee office, zupposed to be heading there anyways." (Kesesese, I'm Gilbert. And why don't you come with me? I can take you to the office, supposed to be heading there anyways.) The boy then grabbed the Canadian's hand, earning a slightly flushed look from him, and begun to lead him towards the office. Upon reaching it, the albino let got of Matthew's hand as a receptionist yelled at him, "Mr. Beilschmidt! Vice Principals office. Now."

The albino sighed and said, "Kay, Deb." He then let go of the Canadian's hand, giving a dismissive wave to the receptionist and started walking off before looking back and giving Matthew a wink, saying, "See ya later Birdie~"

Matthew blinked confusedly at his new apparent nickname before looking at the receptionist that Gilbert had called Deb. Quietly, the blond Canadian say, "Uh... hello... I'm Matthew Williams... I need to get my dorm..."

The receptionist looked up and said, "Okay. Uh... what is the name of the country you are, Mr... Uh..."

Matthew let out a sigh and thought to himself, _This __already__? _He then quickly said in his soft voice, "Mr. Williams, miss. I'm Canada."

Seemingly checking something on the computer, Deb nodded and said, "Well... It seems that the only dorm with a bed open is Prussia's... Er... Mr. Beilschmidt's." She was actually lying there was _another_ dorm open, but that was dorming with Francis Bonnefoy and, as they had gotten complaints from his last few dorm-mates of him being overly vulgar to them, and as such, he had been forbidden from having a roommate. Deb then looked up at Matthew and said, "You came in with Mr. Beilschmidt, you should be fine. Normally his egotistic personality keeps him from helping other people. You must be special, Mr... uh..."

Matthew sighed and said, "Mr. Williams, madam, I'm Canada." The boy then shuffled his feet and was about to ask what dorm it was when Gilbert came out of the office, slamming the door behind him and muttering something in a language that wasn't English. Or even German or French for that matter.

Gilbert almost instantly seemed to cheer up upon seeing Matthew and said, "Oh yeah, I heard dat du vor mein new vroom-mate, Birdie! Congrats on getting dee awesome mich as dur vroom-mate. I've heard the teacher's talking about zu coming und I figured zat du vould probably be in mein vroom, zince, mein und Francis's dorms are dee only vones open, und since Francis tried to undress Arthur in his sleep, he has been forbidden vrom having ein vroom-mate." (Oh yeah, I heard that you are my new room-mate, Birdie! Congrats on getting the awesome me as your room-mate. I've heard the teacher's talking about you coming and I figured that you would probably be in my room, since, mine and Francis's dorms are the only ones open, and since Francis tried to undress Arthur in his sleep, he has been forbidden from having a room-mate.) The albino boy then blinked when he noticed that the Canadian was flushed in the face and said, "Vas ist vrong? Are du sick?"

The fact that Gilbert was even asking those questions shocked the receptionist, who had stopped paying full attention a while ago, and caused her to look at the duo curiously.

Matthew shook his head and said, "Non, non, I'm fine... It's just that, Francis is my cousin..." He then sighed and said, "I haven't seen him in a few months actually... I just figured he had forgotten about me."

Gilbert then patted Matthew on the back before saying, "Well, the Frenchie does get in a lot of trouble, zo, ve zee each other often. Now how about I zhow du zu our dorm?" ((Well, the Frenchie does get in a lot of trouble, so, we see each other often. Now how about I show you to our dorm?)

Matthew nodded and said, "That'd be nice..."

* * *

><p>AN:: Ending the chapter there. Woo! First chapter down! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: Spring Break woot! Staying up till like 2 AM writing! I OWN NOTHING! Oh and if the accent dies... yeah I got too lazy to type it. But when I do put in accents that are hard to understand, Sweden's for example, I will put what they're saying after it.)

* * *

><p>Gilbert smiled and, after Matthew got settled into the dorm, the albino said, "Well, if du vant mich zu, I can zhow du around now. Zince, I von't be in any of dor klasses vor dree days aftver alle. Got zuspended for getting inzo ein argument vith ein teacher, mein groß vater at dat." (Well, if you want me to, I can show you around now. Since, I won't be in any of your classes for three days after all. Got suspended for getting into a argument with a teacher, my grandfather at that.)<p>

He then rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

Matthew deadpanned a little bit at his new room-mate and said, "O-oh... well, I guess you can if you wa-" He was semi-cut off has his hand was taken once more by Gilbert, who said, cheerfully, "Awesome!"

* * *

><p>While Gilbert was leading Matthew around, the two figured out that they actually had quite a bit in common, especially a love for pancakes and maple syrup.<p>

"Hey, maybe we can have pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" Gilbert said, followed by a sprawl of laughter as he lead Matthew to his last class's room. Realizing class was in session and it was actually the last class, the boy smirked and said, "Hey! Lets meet your classmates!"

The Prussian then literally dragged the Canadian boy into the classroom and chuckled a little bit when the teacher looked at him and grunted out in his gravely voice, "Mr. Beilschmidt? Everybody said you were suspended? Oh well... Take your seat quickly and you owe me yet another detention for being late."

This caused Gilbert to let out his annoying chuckle and say, "Nein, Mr. Frankish. I vas suspended~ I'm just leading around Birdie here!"

Everybody just seemed to raise their eyebrow at the Prussian or give him a strange look, besides the American that was sitting in the back, who had cracked a smile and called out, "Yo' Mattie! Long time no see, dude! You should of emailed me that you were coming to my school! Well anyways, since I couldn't be there to greet ya' originally... Welcome to the School of Nations, dude!"

Matthew blinked and said in his soft voice, "M-maple! I-I didn't expect you to be in my class Alfred." The Canadian then looked at Gilbert for a moment before looking back at Alfred, the American who had shouted out.

His attention was not long after though brought back to the Prussian as he kesese'd once more and said, "Yup. Me and Al actually have quite a few classes together, and since you and me only have one class that we don't have together, that means you and him have a lot of classes together also!" The albino then flung his arm over the blond Canadian's shoulder and said, "Let's go back to the dorm before Mr. Frankish gets too mad at me. I'll see ya in a few days teach'!" Gilbert then quickly grasped Matthew's hand once more and pulled him out of the classroom, down the hall and slowly back towards the dorms.

* * *

><p>THE HERO'S P.O.V<p>

Alfred frowned slightly when he watched Gilbert pull Mattie away. _Hmph__. __Gil __better __not __hurt __Mattie __or __else__. __Eh__... __I __wonder __where __Arthur __went__... __he __has __been __in __the __bathroom __a__long __time__... __I __hope__, __I__, __as __the __hero__, don't __have __to __go __save __him __or __something__... __wait__... __no __that __would __be __so __freakin__' __awesome__! _

Alfred was then pulled from his thoughts by at tap on his shoulder, which in turn, as he had watched a horror movie with his British bud just the previous night, caused the wheat blond American to let out an equal horror movie shriek, one, forgetting he was in class, and yelling out at the top of his lungs, "M-MONSTER! D-DON'T EAT MY B-BRAINS!" He then clutched his head in a very protective manner before looking up and letting out a nervous laugh when he spotted it was only Arthur... and everybody in the classroom was looking at him.

Arthur smirked and patted Alfred on the shoulder before saying, "Excellent show, mate. Now shut the bloody hell up. It's time to go back to the dorm."

Alfred nodded and said, "Uh... you... uh... didn't hear that girly scream, okay?" _Smooth __move__, __Al__, __smooth __move__. __That __was __so __unheroic__..._

* * *

><p>AN:: SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT. LIKE SERIOUS SORRY. -shotdead- I've been distracted basically all Spring Break, so yeah... WELL. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER. 3 REVIEW PLEASE! ((And bah. I go back to school tomorrow.))


End file.
